Green Arrow
Green Arrow is one of the Polybag characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71342 Polybag for the DC Comics franchise. Background Green Arrow is a vigilante superhero who fights crime using archery, martial arts, and technology. In his secret identity, he is Oliver Queen, living in Star City as a wealthy playboy and billionaire owner of Queen Industries turned outspoken socially-progressive politician. He is the leader of Team Arrow; he has also been a member of the Justice League and the Outsiders. Similar to how Batman has Robin as a sidekick, Green Arrow also has his own sidekick, whose name is usually either Speedy, Arsenal, Red Arrow, or Artemis. World DC Comics World: Star City Abilities * Acrobat * Target * Grapple * Pole Vault Quotes Trivia * This is the same variation of Green Arrow found in 76028 Darkseid Invasion. ** It should also be noted that the minifigure design of Cyborg is also based on his appearance in the same set. ** The figure of Green Arrow for this game uses the green gloves but in some locations, they are replaced with light nougat hands. * He and Supergirl were both leaked characters. Green Arrow was an exclusive minifigure at E3: 2016 and became available at other events throughout the year. ** He is also available in the Starter Pack in certain countries. * He is one of four characters that does not have a vehicle or a gadget. The other three are Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Supergirl, and Franz Krieger. He is the first one of these five that does not come with the Starter Pack in all regions, the second being Franz as he is only playable in-game in the Mission: Impossible level. * In the game, Green Arrow is voiced by Chris Hardwick, who previously voiced him in The Batman. * Some of his special quotes reference the Arrow television series that is based on Green Arrow. ** His special quote with The Doctor is a joke referring to the fact that Captain Jack's actor, John Barrowman, also portrays Malcolm Merlyn, the primary antagonist of the series' first season. ** His special quote with Homer Simpson makes mention of "Big Belly Burger", a fictional fast-food franchise that exists within the DC Comics universe. ** It's also possible that his special quote with Shaggy is making reference to his friend and assistant, Felicity Smoak, due to Felicity's abilities being based around her intelligence, much like Velma. * His special quote when riding the Batmobile is when he says that does it come in green is a reference to the Mystery Vehicle Mashup Monday trailer when Batman asks Shaggy if the DeLorean Time Machine comes in black. * He and Supergirl are the only Year 2 characters that do not unlock battle arenas. * Both of Green Arrow and Supergirl's showcase theme is from the Justice League intro theme, despite the fact that they only appear in the successor to Justice League, Justice League Unlimited. Gallery Category:Characters Pole vault Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Good Guys Category:Target Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Grapple Ability Category:Index Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Polybag Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Keys Category:Starter Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters Without Vehicles Category:E3 Exclusive Characters Category:GameStop Exclusive Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Justice League Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:2017